five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Night Shift at King Pig's
Night Shift at King Pig's is a FNaF fan game based on the Angry Birds games. It was made by FazbearFreak. Story After years of working for King Pig, a Minion Pig has been assigned a new position as a night watchman for King Pig's castle. However, since the pigs are always stealing the Angry Birds' eggs, the birds themselves intrude the castle to get them back. You, the Minion Pig, must survive the night shift without being caught by the birds. Enemies Red Red is the main antagonist of the game. He starts on the Front Gate camera, and will start moving on Night 3. After leaving the Front Gate camera, he will move into the Foyer, the Cooking Room, the Egg Storage, Left Hall, and then the Left Hall Corner. After leaving the Left Hall Corner, he will appear in the left door's blind spot. Failing to shut the door in time will result in Red attacking at a random time. However, it is possible to survive the night even though Red is in the Office. Red can also attack when the power goes out. The Blues The Blues will start attacking on Night 3, but they do not appear on any cameras. Instead they will appear behind the player. The player must regularly scare The Blues off with the flashlight. Otherwise, the Blues will ambush the player, killing the player. Chuck Chuck starts on the Side Exit camera, and starts moving on Night 2. The player must regularly check the Side Exit camera to keep Chuck from escaping. If he does, he will charge down the Left Hall. The player must close the left door to keep him from attacking. Bomb Bomb starts on the Front Gate camera, and starts moving on Night 1. After leaving the Front Gate camera, he will move into the Foyer, the Egg Storage, the Right Hall, and then the Right Hall Corner. When he is on a camera, the room will get darker. After leaving the Right Hall Corner, Bomb will disable the right light for a short time. When this happens, the player must shut the door to keep him from attacking the next time the player puts down the Monitor. Matilda Matilda starts on the Cooking Room camera, and starts moving on Night 1. After leaving the Cooking Room camera, Matilda will move into the Foyer, the Egg Storage, the Right Hall, then the Ceiling Vent. When the player spots her in the Ceiling Vent camera, they must shut the vent door. Otherwise, Matilda will drop down and attack the next time the player puts down the Monitor. Mighty Eagle Rarely, when the player puts the Monitor down, a sardine can will appear on the desk. The player must put up the Monitor again if they see this. Otherwise, Mighty Eagle will attack and crash the game. Nights Night 1 "Hello? Hello, hello? Well, if you're hearing this, congratulations! You have been accepted as a night watchman for King Pig's castle! You know, I'm just starting my last week on the job. I don't know where the Corporal will assign me next, but hey, this night shift thing is pretty boring. Anyway, you should know that the castle has a limited amount of power. We used to have an infinite supply of it, but the King Pig smashed the fuse box somehow. Heh. As I was saying, you have a limited amount of power, but that doesn't mean you should be panicking. You aren't in any real danger, but I'm supposed to tell you this stuff. Anyway, you have these cameras to watch, make sure nobody gets in. You also have doors and lights to protect yourself if needed. But remember, everything drains power, and if it runs out, you'll be left in the dark. Alright, that's pretty much it. Check the cameras, and keep an eye on the vent. Good night." This is the easiest night in the game. Only Bomb and Matilda move. Also, the Mighty Eagle cannot be summoned on this night. Night 2 "Hey hey, you made it to your second night! I knew you wouldn't have any trouble! Hey, did you see any birds? We're supposed to keep an eye out for them for some reason. You know what, nevermind, I'm sure you didn't see any. I hope you keep an eye out on the Side Exit. If any birds DO come tonight, they'll probaly use that path to get in the castle. If they go in through the Front Gate, we'll catch 'em too easily. Heh. Anyway, I better watch my own cameras. Remember, these messages are pre-recorded, right? Okay, see you soon! Oh, wait, I forgot to say. I heard some pigs talking about this raid in the break room. If you hear anything, forget about it. A random raid would never be approved by the Corporal. So, just ignore the rumors, alright? Okay, good night." This night is still easy, but Chuck becomes active. Also, Bomb becomes more active. The Mighty Eagle can also be summoned from this night on. Night 3 "Wow, night three! I knew you had it in you! Anyway, I got some awesome news for you. Okay, remember that raid I was talking about in my last message? Yeah, those rumors were true. We're going on a raid tomorrow night. Then again, this might be outdated, since you're listening to these tapes a week later, heh. Okay, just, keep an eye on the Egg Storage. Alright, that should be it. Keep an eye out for birds, and I'll talk to you tomorrow night." Red and The Blues become active on this night. Chuck and Matilda also are much more active. The Mighty Eagle has the highest chance of being summoned on this night. Night 4 "*heavy breathing* Hello? Night guard, are you there? Hey, uh listen, I don't have a lot of time *pant* That raid the others had... was a bad idea. *pant* I don't think the birds like it much either. Hey, uh... do me a favor. Don't tell anyone about this. *pant* Too much panic is a bad thing, you know? Okay, this might be my last message. It's been a hard night for me. *pant* I'm lucky I get to talk to you now before... they get me. I think I still have a little bit more power to hold out until... *power goes out* Oh, oh no. *banging in vents* They... they got me. *footsteps and fire crackling* Okay, I'll see if I can get out... wait, a sardine can? No... no no no no- *screeching and static*" This is where the game gets difficult. Red and Bomb become much more active. However, the Mighty Eagle cannot be summoned on this night. Night 5 "*static and footsteps* WE KNOW WHERE YOU HIDE *static* WE WILL GET THEM BACK *static* IT WILL BE OVER SOON *fuse crackling* CHECK THE LIGHTS *banging* CLOSE THE VENT *laughter* CHECK BEHIND YOU *slingshot being pulled* WE'LL GET YOU! *screeching*" Red becomes VERY active on this night. Also, Mighty Eagle can be summoned on this night. Beating this night will earn the player a star on the title screen. Night 6 "Attention! This is your Corporal speaking! I heard about your buddy's incident, and I don't want the same to happen to you! I'm reassigning you to a new position in a few days. Stick it out, solider! HUP!" This is the hardest night in the game. All the birds are extremely active. Beating this night will earn the player another star on the title screen. Night 7 (Custom Night) On this night, the player can customize the bird's AI. Beating this night on 5/20 mode will earn the player a third star on the title screen. Trivia * The mechanics are the same as FNaF 1, with the addition of a ceiling vent. * The song Red plays when the power goes out is a music box version of the Angry Birds theme. * Despite the game being called "Night Shift at King Pig's", King Pig himself is not an antagonist. He is only briefly mentioned in Night 1's phone call. * Until Night Shift at King Pig's 3 was released, it was unknown who killed "Phone Pig" in Night 4's phone call. It was Mighty Eagle, but seeing as the power did go out, there was a theory that Red could have also been the one to kill him. * There might be a sequel. Category:Games